


【吉克利】驯服

by baiziren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 吉克利, 吉利 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiziren/pseuds/baiziren
Summary: 很雷，有女装仙人跳（失败后反被搞）情节外表斯文内心变态吉x外凶内软打手利
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. （一）

达拉斯的一所正在举行晚宴的私人别墅，红男绿女，衣香鬓影。当地有名的帮派老大艾尔文史密斯，和从北方来的贵客谈着生意，两人西装革履，相谈甚欢。

“为了您在达拉斯的安全，我有个下属想介绍给你。他的身手很好，对达拉斯也很熟悉...利威尔！”艾尔文转过头喊着下属的名字。

下属是个神情乍看有些阴沉的男人，一个人站在阴影里，和宴会纸醉金迷的狂欢氛围格格不入。

听见上司的召唤，才微微蹙着眉朝这边走过来。

当他终于越过艾尔文高大的肩膀看到另一个人，他脚步顿了顿，不知想到了什么，随即半点面子也不给上司，立刻头都不回的转身就走！

一只手比他的反应更快，在他转身的那一瞬紧紧抓住了他。

“你居然躲在这里，利威尔。好久不见。”

利威尔避无可避，冷冷道，“好久不见。你的胡子让你看起来像整个发情期都在泥巴地里打滚的野猪，吉克耶格尔。”

艾尔文笑了，“你们以前认识？”

“哈...我们这样的杂鱼，能有幸认识耶格尔家族的大人物吗？”利威尔扯了扯嘴角，嘲讽道。

吉克耶格尔没理他，一把把他拽过来，把利威尔的身体朝艾尔文扳正，然后笑了笑，对艾尔文说：“介绍下，利威尔，我的前妻。”

四年前，蒂华纳的红灯区。

吉克耶格尔在一家高尔夫球场当球童，他每天的工作是负责背着沉重的球包，陪客人聊天，以及把打出去的球像狗一样捡回来，那天他下班已经很晚，球场的女客人对他开低俗的玩笑，他笑的温文尔雅，八风不动。等终于把客人送走，他出了门才发现在下雨，而他没有带伞。

他在心里骂娘。

他走到便利店，打算买把伞顺便买回晚饭的食材，就在便利店的门口他看见了利威尔。

他看到了一个波浪卷的黑发女人，很矮，像是个柔弱的黄种人。穿着闪闪发亮的皮衣，超短裙，渔网袜，细跟高跟鞋，唯有那口红很艳，让人想到了匕首的锋。

她有着在这座罪恶之城里随处看见的站街女的样子。

只是她被雨水打得湿漉漉的。

站街女从凌乱的黑发后看他，神情却很青涩。

“先生，”站街女叫住他，毫无新意的开始拉客，“买吗，10美元一晚上。”

“谢谢你。不需要”吉克冲她笑。

“您玩什么都可以。我不加钱。”站街女柔媚的引诱，她调整了下文胸的肩带，吉克发觉她穿了一件红色的文胸。

吉克利落的拿起两把雨伞，和挑的菜一起结了账。

他把伞递到那女人的面前，彬彬有礼的劝道，“天气糟糕，小姐，早点回去吧。”

站街女犹豫的看了一眼那把伞，突然贴过来，一把挽住了吉克的胳膊：“您想给多少钱？您说吧。”

吉克如临大敌的把胳膊连忙抽出来，不小心碰到了站街女的胸。

妈的。

这胸是假的。

他这才仔细看这人的脸，细长的眉毛，灰蓝色的眼睛，五官的分布像只猫，在这个肮脏下流的地方，竟然有种冰冷又靡丽的高级感。

他的目光不着痕迹的绕过那人尖尖的下巴，落在了纤细的脖子上。

是男的。

吉克自认对女人十分熟稔，万万没想到今日差点就翻车。他不禁郁闷。

骗子丝毫不知自己露馅漏了个底掉，仍然尽量妩媚的看着面前的男人，凄凄的：“先生，可怜一下我吧，我刚交完房租，连饭钱都没有，我一天都没吃饭了......”

既然这么想挨操，我就答应你吧。

吉克眼神流露出怜悯，他说：“好可怜。小姐，不介意的话让我请你吃顿饭吧？”

骗子瞪圆了两只眼睛。

吉克继续温柔的说：“外面这么冷，我们先找个地方暖和一下。其他的事情，吃饭再谈，你看好不好？”

吉克为骗子点了一顿丰盛的晚餐。

骗子看来也确实好几天没吃饱了，一个人就风卷残云的把饭菜扫荡个干干净净。

没关系，吉克想，嘴馋B浪。

“慢点吃。”吉克为他满上了一杯啤酒。“你是才刚开始做这行吗？”

看着骗子戒备的眼神，吉克笑了笑，“啊，抱歉，不过我个人觉得这个行业比较辛苦。女孩子晚上在外面，总感觉不太安全呢。”

“是。”骗子看不出还挺惜字如金，顿了顿，又憋出两句话：“你呢？你做什么的？”

“我是个教师”吉克侃侃而谈，又给骗子添满啤酒，“带着孩子们去逛博物馆，讲解太忘乎所以了，所以今天下班有点晚。”

“......我没上过学。”骗子低声说，神情有点黯然。

“你如果不介意，下次带你去。对了，你电话多少，我存下你电话吧？”

骗子神色惊讶的看着他，抿了抿嘴唇，却说，“你......打算什么时候到我家？”

吉克凝视着他，柔声说：“今天就给自己放天假吧。你家在哪里？吃完饭我送你回去。”

骗子又愣住了片刻，低声道：“失陪。”

吉克冷眼看着他走进洗手间，才从容的从公文包里拿出一小瓶液体，倒进利威尔的杯子里。

过了会，骗子才从洗手间出来。

吉克对他举起了酒杯，“今天放假，庆祝下？”

骗子没多想，和他碰了碰杯，一口气喝光了杯中的酒，他犹豫再三，最后真情实感的对他说：“谢谢你。”

“嗯。”吉克回答他。一面淡定的看着那双灰蓝色的眼睛慢慢涣散，骗子软倒在椅子上，无神的看着前方的空气。

他拿起骗子放在桌子上的手机，慢条斯理的用骗子的手指打开指纹锁。

一条消息弹出来，吉克点开了。

群名：劫富济贫三剑客！！！

什么玩意儿。现在的仙人跳团伙还挺有职ye认同感。

利威尔。

吉克看了眼被MI药迷的七荤八的素骗子，心想原来他叫这个名字。

利威尔：“这单不做了。”

伊莎贝拉：“大哥怎么能不做了啊！”

伊莎贝拉：“交了衣服的租金我们就一分钱都没有啦！你忘了吗大哥！”

伊莎贝拉：“法兰还在橘子里呢！说好了给他保释呢！”

利威尔：“服从命令。”

利威尔：“这人没钱。”

吉克看了眼时间，对话的时间发生在刚刚，估计是利威尔去洗手间的时候。

“你心还挺软的。”吉克轻轻摸着利威尔的黑发，“小猫儿。”

达拉斯。

“你放屁——”利威尔下意识否认。

吉克仍然不理会他，只是对艾尔文解释：“我们四年前在蒂华纳认识，同居半年后领了证。现在我仍然保存着利威尔的照片。”

这时，吉克终于转过头，含情脉脉的看着利威尔，“即使离婚后，每当我想念他的时候，我也会经常拿出他的照片来看。”

利威尔听到“照片”两个字神色终于变了变。

这个猥琐的老流氓。

“不过利威尔，在你的丈夫和别人谈事情的时候，你说脏话是失礼的。”

吉克伸手捏着他的下巴，温柔的劝他：“道歉。”

利威尔没说话，那双美丽而冰冷也直视着他。

“我道歉。”他终于开口，同时一把挥掉那只掐着他下巴的手，他像感到有点疲倦了，“你说的没错，我们离婚了，是你抛弃我的。别再拉拉扯扯，像个总长不大的小孩子。”

“吉克，你能清醒点吗。我已经不属于你了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反正放在嗷三的话，就多写点车了

利威尔醒后最先看到的是一个铁笼。

铁笼的设计颇具先锋艺术感，细节的处理堪称华丽，而且足够结实。足可见铁笼的主人，是个审美不俗的讲究人。

然而这铁笼的种种细节都显示着这是个狗笼。

利威尔被关在这个狗笼内，一丝不挂，脖子上套上漆皮项圈，手脚被红色的麻绳仔细绑着，两腿大张，胸往前挺，让冰冷森严的铁笼彻底沦落为某种下流犯罪产品。

“哟，你醒了利威尔。”

吉克耶格尔好整以暇的坐在他的面前，一边喝着红酒，一边浏览着利威尔的手机，看见利威尔，笑着打了个招呼。

“...你给我下了药？”

“是啊。”

利威尔咬牙切齿道：“你根本不是个教师。哪个教师随身携带迷药？”

吉克捧场道：“说的倒没错。”

对方很明显拒绝和他交换任何信息，利威尔没有办法，他尽力显示出顺从：“你想要什么？”

吉克终于笑了。

他从椅子上走下来，把利威尔的手机拿给利威尔看，手机上播放着一段画质颇为清晰的视频。

“利威尔。爬过来。”视频中传来吉克的声音，手机晃了晃，像是吉克在招手。

然后利威尔就看见自己，只穿了一件红色的文胸，塌腰，撅臀，像狗一样摇摇晃晃的往前爬。

他爬的很慢，睁着无神的眼睛看着吉克，像是感觉委屈又依赖。

“被人操过吗？”吉克问他。

利威尔摇摇头。

“那操过女人吗？”

利威尔又摇了摇头。

“很乖。”吉克夸了他。

他解开裤子的拉链，露出了尺寸雄壮的阴茎，“张嘴”

利威尔乖乖的张开嘴。吉克握着根部，把那里放到利威尔的小嘴里慢慢搅动。

利威尔像被逗的猫儿，傻傻的服从命令张开嘴，却忍不住拿着舌头追逐灼热的肉棒。

吉克像笑了，不逗他，又继续哄小孩儿似的骗着利威尔：“里面藏着牛奶的，利威尔乖乖吸。别咬。”

利威尔不疑有他，鼓着腮帮子卖力地吮吸起来。

那副清纯却淫荡的模样刺激到了男人的施暴欲，男人抓着利威尔的头发，一下一下狠狠的往前撞，利威尔的小嘴完全容纳不下，他本能的感到害怕，不得不用嘴发出小小的、黏腻到色情的呜咽声。

吉克最后射在了他的脸上。

他用舌头偷偷舔舐据说“很好喝”的精液，吉克很认真教他：“利威尔你是吉克的小骚货。”

利威尔趴在他的腿上，重复道：“嗯利威尔是吉克的小骚货。”

视频就到这里结束了。

利威尔沉默良久，突然嘲讽的冷笑，“你想用视频要挟我？不得不说，你的手段下三滥的从一而终。”

“放心。”吉克轻轻弹着红酒杯，懒懒道，“我没low到那种程度。这段视频只属于私人收藏。”

“你的私人爱好可够龌龊的。”

“见笑了。”吉克用“多谢夸奖”的口气回答，他换了个话题，““劫富济贫三剑客”。”

不理会利威尔变化的脸色，吉克语气平和道：“你，法兰，伊莎贝拉，三个人共同经营着一个盗窃团伙，在近几年多次盗窃。你手机里的app的消息记录，保留着你们完整的犯罪过程。”

“在你们三个人中，你是他们的大哥，法兰是策划人。上次你们被警察围捕，法兰顶替了伊莎贝拉进了监狱。”

“因为伊莎贝拉只有十五岁。你们想保护她。我说对了吗？”

仿佛害怕利威尔像不明白，他善意的提醒：“只要把你们的聊天记录交给警察，伊莎贝拉，你可就再也护不住了。”

“......”

吉克太聪明了，他完全懂了利威尔这个人——比起视频流传开，利威尔更在意同伴的安危，所以他赢得轻松，高尚，游刃有余。

拜托，他只是监禁了一个仙人跳骗子，举报一个盗贼，他遵纪守法，一切都叫恶有恶报。

是利威尔的错，一厢情愿的认为便利店门口的“教师”是人畜无害的好人，宁愿饿肚子也不愿伤害他。

“你到底...想要什么？”

吉克隔着铁笼居高临下的俯视利威尔，一字一句说：“我要你听话。”

利威尔语气嘲讽，抬眼直视他：“当你的狗吗？”

“如果你喜欢。”

利威尔满脸厌恶：“我很难和一个变态有同样的喜好。”

“没关系。我说了，你听话就好。”吉克打开了铁笼，他把利威尔扔到了那张柔软、宽敞、华美的床上，他轻轻抽了下绳子，那条红绳就在利威尔的身上散开了，他脱下上衣，露出和斯文外表完全不符的，精壮到凶悍的身体，“等你醒过来花费了太多的时间。现在我很需要证明，你值得花费的这一切。”

“你唯一需要做的事情就是保持这个姿势，手放在你的背后，腿曲起，分开，就像绳子还在你身上。很好懂的对吧？”

利威尔照做了。

他的脸陷在深色的天鹅绒枕套里面，只有一抹潮湿的红色从耳垂蔓延到全身。

一个二十七八岁的处男。吉克很容易猜到这样的人的心情——

羞涩的，紧张的，害怕的。

吉克压了过去，他用嘴唇轻轻的碰碰那耳垂，带着含糊的笑意。

“我要操你了，宝贝儿。”

利威尔感觉吉克把催情的膏体挤到了他下面。那药膏被体温捂热了，身体里面就开始钻心挠肺的痒。前面没碰也很硬了，湿哒哒的淌出水。

吉克用手指为他扩张，相貌斯文清隽的男人指节却很粗，伸到了他身体里很远的地方，太远了，太痒了。

模模糊糊的，他感觉到男人的手上有明显的茧...那是什么样的茧？利威尔想出来了，是枪茧......

“利威尔，你不要着急......”穴肉猛烈抽动让吉克忍不住出声，他忍耐着用身下那根教鞭教育下那过分积极的屁股的欲望，咬着牙说：“你再忍忍，你第一次做，扩张做不好你很容易受伤。”

利威尔不拿屁股夹他了，大概因为不好意思。吉克欣慰于自己的理智又一次战胜了低俗的欲望。利威尔现在的身体银水直淌，松紧合适，驯顺的等待着他。

他一边把自己那玩意插进了利威尔的身体，一边在利威尔耳边不厌其烦的问：“疼吗？利威尔，疼不疼？”

恍惚间，压在他身上的男人，和那个在便利店的门口彬彬有礼，温柔的馈赠给陌生站街女雨伞的教师形象，像镜中的倒影一样叠合。

利威尔在那瞬间射了。

“不疼，妈的，你还操不操了？”他满面通红，斜着一双猫儿似的眼看吉克，眸光乱颤。

就那一眼像把火，把吉克浑身烧尽了。


	3. （三)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 越写越拉了  
> 狗血初心不在，在甜文的道路上一去不复返

利威尔在那张深灰色天鹅绒的大床上醒来。

醒来时他正像一条蛇一样绞在吉克身上，吉克的双臂严严实实的圈着他。

他逐渐回想起了那些事，荒唐的夜晚，举止出格的男人，男人残忍而精明，一件件剥夺了他的自由，尊严，强行侵占了他。最后却在利威尔主动的索求下强奸变为了激烈的合奸。

吉克就在他的面前——这样近的距离，利威尔很轻易就能杀掉他。

然而他什么也没做。

他是一个对自己很坦诚的人，他恨他，但在昨夜那场苟且而算计的沉沦里，扪心自问，他不是没动过心。

利威尔没想出结果，索性不想了。他正想离开，咽喉却被一下勒紧，这才看见项圈上的绳端被缠在吉克的手腕上。

吉克非常迅速地从睡眠状态清醒过来，看着利威尔复杂的神情和凝滞的姿势，他大概推测出刚才利威尔刚才想做什么。

他仿佛觉得有趣，探究的盯着利威尔的下体，“利威尔，像一只狗狗似的被主人牵着，这让你的身体很兴奋嘛。”

“我是...晨勃而已...”利威尔感到难以启齿。

实际上算时间已经接近中午了。

吉克对他的回答不怎么在意，只是笑了笑。

“把我的手机给我。”利威尔冷着脸说。

吉克非常干脆的就把利威尔的手机扔给他。

利威尔打开了“劫富济贫三剑客”，他们被房东赶出来了，他不知道伊莎贝拉昨晚怎么过来的。

利威尔感觉自己的声音有些哑，“你给伊莎贝拉打了一万元...为什么？”

吉克懒洋洋的说，“蒂华纳晚上不安全，总不能让小姑娘睡马路吧。”

这么多的钱......够伊莎贝拉在酒店住一年了。

或许因为小时候有濒临饿死而无人施以援手的的经历吧，利威尔不看重钱，却很难不对一个慷慨的人心生好感。

利威尔别过脸，“是吗，我还以为是嫖资。”

“我不主张那叫做嫖资。我比较认可，那是我给你的零花钱。”

“？”这人真的很自信，自信的莫名其妙，利威尔懒得和他生气，“你把这项圈解开。带着这玩意我床都下不了。”

吉克轻浮的神色收敛了，语气有些不好的问：“你想取它做什么？”

不等利威尔回答，他又说，“你想出去？”他冷笑了一声，“你出去还能做什么？继续穿着文胸勾引男人吗？”

利威尔犹豫了一下，他确实没想过这个问题，但吉克先入为主的认为他表示默认了。

吉克观察着他的脸色，几乎有些狰狞的笑了下，在那样的瞬间他像个被剥夺玩具的小孩子，愤怒燃烧着他，失落也割痛着他，他控制不住情绪，在利威尔的面前，他也不打算控制情绪，“你被我操上瘾了是吧？这么饥渴想找男人操？你的B挺骚的，紧，水多，你去站街卖，一晚上10美元真够公道的——”

“是不是...”利威尔打断了他，“...你不想让我走？”

吉克眼睛瞪出了一点血丝，没说话。

利威尔踹了他一脚，不太自然的说，“......我不走不就行了。你就学不会好好说话吗?早上起来便秘就去上厕所。”

吉克仍然沉默着，利威尔于是自己趴到他的手臂旁，去解缠在手腕上的绳。

吉克没阻止，也没帮忙，只感觉手臂上传来利威尔轻轻的呼吸。

“我去做午饭。”利威尔想了想，又解释了一句。

吉克看着利威尔在厨房做饭，他全身只系了一条围裙的，围裙空空的，什么也遮不住，利威尔漂亮纤细的身体绘满了树叶在风中荡漾的影子，吉克没感觉到任何的情欲，他只是觉得眼前的利威尔，是他很喜欢的样子。

或许喜欢就是这样，在处处的细节里都潜藏暗示。

他第一眼见到利威尔，那个人的痕迹就烙入记忆，他喜欢他湿漉漉的黑色刘海，红色的文胸，冷心冷情的口气，听见博物馆放光的眼睛，在床上撒娇一样的求他操进去。

他第一次想到，会不会，这辈子就这个人了。

虽然他们刚爆发了一场矛盾，原因是利威尔说话藏一半露一半，但只要他听话，吉克衡量了一下，也不是什么大问题。

吉克看了会儿，发现自己没能力在厨房指手画脚，于是心安理得的打开手机，放了首叮叮咚咚的钢琴曲，随手拿了本书躺在椅子上悠悠哉哉的看了起来。

吃完饭，吉克说下午他要出去工作。

“你这样思想变态的犯罪分子，哪个眼睛长在屁眼上的老板会找你？”利威尔抄着手看吉克洗碗说道。

“高尔夫球场当球童啊。”吉克露齿一笑，又展现出几许动人的美男子风度。

高尔夫，利威尔听过，没亲眼见到过，于是他又嘀嘀咕咕的说，“真遗憾不能看到你点头哈腰的样子，一定很养眼吧。伺候那些有钱人也能满足你变态的欲望吗？”

吉克心平气和的刷着盘子，“利威尔，你这样的人应该很难理解别人有兴趣爱好吧。”

利威尔嘲弄的说：“买装人的狗笼子放在家里当做摆设，也算你的个人爱好吗？”

“只是我的个人审美而已。你不感觉那个铁笼很美丽吗？”

吉克看了会儿利威尔纤细脖颈上厚重的皮革项圈，“你带着项圈在笼子里趴着睡觉的样子也很可爱......虽然我也不介意抱着你在床上睡觉。”

利威尔意识到他与吉克的思维结构天差地别，于是转身离开，让这场谈话适可而止。

其实吉克没说错，他的确没什么像样的爱好。

扫地...擦灰...泡各种各样他买的起的红茶。

他做饭技术很不错，但他对吃饭兴趣一般。法兰和伊莎贝拉喜欢和手下人出去吃饭，他一个人在家，更不想弄得太复杂。除了吉克，他想不到上一个对他做的菜被人赞不绝口是谁了。

他是个很无趣的人吧。

因为很无趣，所以更迫切的要求生活必须忙碌起来。

当利威尔在吉克的椅子把手下条件反射的摸了一把，他终于忍不住站起来去找抹布。

一边打扫着房间，利威尔默默的重塑对吉克耶格尔的认识。

吉克的家里的东西很少，物品摆放有条不紊，显露出明快而井然的秩序感。但显然吉克一点也不喜欢做琐碎的家务，不常用的家具上落满厚厚的灰。日用品档次很高，色彩雅致的手工地毯，一整套环绕音响设备，拉断不少弓毛的小提琴——利威尔怀疑他拉琴前会嗑药，以及一些美丽艺术品诸如狗笼红麻绳一样的鸡零狗碎。而他囤的红酒和咖啡大部分是利威尔完全没听说过的牌子，不像墨西哥产的。

利威尔三次经过吉克储存红茶的地方，没忍住，给吉克照了一张相。

“红茶可以给我喝吗？”

利威尔忐忑的捧着手机等了很久，吉克回复他，

“喝吧。”

红茶的气味让利威尔不自觉的很开心，他捏着红茶的杯沿坐在吉克的书架面前——吉克有整整三扇书架，除了在书店，利威尔没有见过这么多的书——他很少说谎，他是真没上过学。书架上没什么灰，足见这三架满满当当的书并不充当装饰功能，利威尔坐在地毯上，有些痴的看着高高的书籍。

他几乎控制不住的想，自己是整个房间里最不入流的那件东西吧......

如果他们以正常的方式相遇，而吉克也愿意和他谈恋爱，利威尔简直不敢想象自己有多高兴。

然而他的现实是罪恶之城里变态和小偷的三流故事，始于欺骗，基于威胁，内容是低俗性欲，他本人则是让观众可怜好笑的丑角。

不过，即便是如此，吉克也不会喜欢上他吧。毕竟，是个那样喜欢华美，标准挑剔的人。

手机的震动把他从沉思中惊醒，他打开，吉克给他发了一条信息。

“觉得冷就自己找衣服穿。”

利威尔回复他“知道”，这才感觉自己一丝不挂，确实凉嗖嗖的。

他打开吉克的衣橱，他们身材差别太大，他只套了一件衬衣，就遮住了大半屁股，裤子就不试了，他穿的话效果必然滑稽，他翻动抽屉，打算找条内裤，心不在焉的，啪嗒一声，抽屉弹出一个夹层。

那是整整齐齐摆放好的一叠驾驶证、护照，和一把精致到惊心的十字架。

利威尔拿起最上面的驾驶证，震惊的睁大了眼睛——

驾照上拍摄于6年前，吉克耶格尔16岁，居住在美国纽约。

而他的墨西哥护照上的名字，则是“吉克弗里茨”，日期在三年前。

美国人在蒂华纳定居的情况，利威尔基本只见过一种。

在逃犯。

纵使吉克是通过偷渡到蒂华纳，一个尚不满二十的少年，又是如何做到手眼的通天改名换姓？

利威尔闭了闭眼睛，把东西原封不动的放回去。

他不会做任何让吉克妨碍、为难的事情。他想和他过下去。

利威尔住在吉克家中有段时间了。吉克十分迅速的习惯了他们的二人生活，具体时间诸如他报菜名，第二天利威尔就会把做好的美味饭菜端上餐桌。家里被打扫的窗明几净，等利威尔洗完澡，会泡好红茶在他的床上乖乖的等他，以至于在此之很长时间，吉克闻到红茶身体都会产生带着颜色的联想。利威尔床下堪称冷艳，上了床后宛如发情期的猫咪，可怜兮兮的在他身上蹭着，哭着，什么姿势都摆的出来，什么骚话都叫的出口，是最能刺激吉克性癖的那一类bottom，他没给利威尔买适合他的裤子和内裤，于是利威尔每天都只松松垮垮的穿一件他的衬衣，让他可以在任何他喜欢的时刻喜欢的地方上他。

他真的想就这样把永远利威尔豢养在家里。

你不能这样了。他叹了口气，对着镜子里那个一脸纵欲过度的人郑重的说。

如果你对他有好感，你是真诚的，你应该让他自由。

“你想出门吗？”他问利威尔。“你可以出去工作。”

利威尔在骑乘，满心思都在弄爽自己，正是十分想放弃思考的时刻。

听到他的话，利威尔第一个反应是，他已经不想要我了吗？

和吉克在一起的时间对利威尔来说像一个五光十色的梦境，在利威尔芜杂灰暗的生活里闪耀出钻石一样璀璨的光芒，他的心在酣畅的性事里融化，淌出春水泛滥的河流，他在河流里如无根浮萍一样翻滚漂流，如果这次是他此生唯一一次沉沦，他愿意为此承受所有的动荡与危险。

利威尔勉强稳住理智，俯身埋到吉克的耳边，声音又湿又软。

“才几天，你这就操不动了吗？”

吉克暗地得意，他拍了拍利威尔的屁股，“你怕我不要你？”

他逗利威尔习惯了，却没想到鬼使神差的，利威尔说了声。

“怕。”

吉克愣了下，他像撸猫蛋蛋一样撸着利威尔的蛋蛋，笑他，“谁说让你走了，你每天晚上必须回来给我做晚饭，你知不知道？”

利威尔被他撸的舒服的哼出来，他说“知道了，下次你别在床上说事情。”

突然利威尔就想想明白似的，“是不是你害怕我真想离开你，才故意挑我骑你的时候说？”

被利威尔猜到了，吉克感觉有些没面子。

却又不屑于找借口。于是看着天花板，当做什么也没听见。

见到吉克吃瘪，利威尔心里软得一塌糊涂。是荷尔蒙吧，他感觉他的神志，越来不具备合理的情绪反馈功能。

“下次再在做的时候说事情，你......”利威尔瞪了吉克一眼。

“你就要怎么？就不给操了吗？”吉克顶了顶利威尔的洞，挑眉笑了。“这么馋的小嘴，你忍得住不偷吃吗？小馋猫。”

利威尔脸红了，他想当吉克的馋猫，他憨憨的说，“你再说事情，我就把你的几把夹断！”

妈的，吉克骂了句娘，利威尔想让他废在床上吧。

现在利威尔可以离开吉克的家重操混混旧业了。吉克像打扮虚拟游戏角色一样为他买了十几套衣服，而利威尔每件都发自内心的很喜欢。当吉克想为他去下项圈的时候，利威尔躲开了，他买了方领巾，每天出门规规整整的系在项圈上，看上去禁欲好洁，谁也不知道皮革和金属在勒住他的咽喉，上面写上他心上人的名字。

心上人，吉克耶格尔不会知道他是利威尔的心上人。

利威尔的自卑源于清醒，也源于固执。利威尔从不说爱，除了在床上，他的表情永远不冷不热。幼年肯尼的抛弃给他带来难以磨灭的影响，他从心底认为面对抛弃人总是无能为力，唯一能做的是减少期待。他怀着悲意等待被吉克抛弃的那一天，对让吉克喜欢上他态度消极并且固执的不想做任何很明显的努力。

纵使吉克曾把他项圈上的绳索一圈一圈缠绕手腕，但二人过去人生的天差地别，利威尔不期待他真的让他能有个家。

然而吉克似乎没表现出对利威尔丝毫的厌倦。

他们仍然会像初次见到的那夜，不遗余力的讽刺和中伤对方的职业，道德，性格，然而吉克也会为利威尔兴致勃勃的讲解红茶，并且和他一起品尝。他既会用绳子把利威尔绑成各种姿势，也会在睡觉前和利威尔一起看书。心情不错的时候，他为利威尔展示自创的小提琴曲目，一开始悠扬婉转，如泣如诉，最后总变成激烈搏杀，哀鸿遍野，无人生还，利威尔总忍不住笑出来。

情人节的那天，他说带利威尔出去玩。

于是他们去了蒂华纳最大的博物馆。吉克带着很学究的眼镜，把博物馆里的陈列故事信手拈来，让旁边的讲解员都面露愧色，避他们如瘟疫。利威尔叫他老师，他说再叫的话老师就要做坏事情了。

老是想做什么坏事情。

老师会让我受伤吗。

老师，老师，老师。

吉克把利威尔拽到了厕所的隔间。蒂华纳的厕所总有落魄城市里挥之不去的骚臭味，吉克没想过在这里搞人，利威尔更没，但他们都顾不得了。

当他把皮带从利威尔的细腰上取下，露出了被白蕾丝绑带丁字裤遮住的小屁股。

他吹了声口哨，假惺惺的正经，“利威尔同学，在学校不能穿的和个婊子一样，你不知道吗？”

“老师...我错了。”“学校”两个字刺激到了利威尔的羞耻心，他的声音带着哭泣的调子，拿屁股蛋轻轻蹭了蹭吉克的掌心，“请您惩罚我吧...”

“好吧。”吉克看着勉为其难的答应了他的请求，“那你的内裤我先没收了。”

他扯开丁字裤的绑带，那一小块布料就落在他掌心，沾着晶莹剔透的液体，骚极了，他把那块布递到利威尔鼻子下。

“闻到什么了？”

“是......我的骚味。”

“含着。”

利威尔驯顺的叼着自己的内裤，吉克一只手掐着他的腰，操他。逼仄的空间，冲鼻的气味，利威尔童年最深的阴影却慢慢变轻，变淡了，中间有人进来，利威尔浑身绷紧，吉克察觉到后用手指一节一节的温柔的抚摸过他的脊椎，像在调试小提琴新上的丝弦，身下的节奏则一下凶狠过一下，利威尔被操开了，他感受到自己轻盈而柔软，他无条件的信任这个占有他的男人，无论他带他去哪里，欢愉的天堂还是堕落的地狱。

吉克射进肉穴，乳白的精液从褶皱那圆圆的黑洞一股一股的溢出来，吉克欣赏了一会儿，从利威尔的嘴里拿出咬烂的丁字裤，塞进那屁股里。

尽管已经操射了几次，利威尔的穴肉仍然饥渴的收缩，本来只塞进去一点的布料又被他吸进去了大半。绸缎的绑带在两腿间垂下，随着直肠的收缩的一颤一颤的，色情的不得了。

利威尔专门买来为他穿的吧......

给他的情人节礼物。

明明他还比自己大上六岁，还满嘴的老师勾引他，老男人看不出这么的闷骚。

“喂，我说...你们老男人——”

声音突然顿住，吉克看见利威尔在听见“老男人”的时候身体抖了下。

利威尔原来...很在意这个吗。

他在利威尔面前说话难听习惯了，第一次明白了“不忍心”。

于是想说的后半截话被强行转弯，他嬉笑着张脸，凑过去，

“你们老男人是不是都喜欢我们这样年轻的啊？”

利威尔看了他一眼，表情倒很平静，甚至带了点很淡的笑。

“喜欢，你喜欢我吗？”


End file.
